mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MTA Bus Operations Depot Roster (mtamaster edition)
MTA Bus Operations is the surface transit division of the Metropolitan Transportation Authority (New York), created in 2008 to consolidate all bus operations operated by the MTA. The Bus Operations fleet consists of over 5,000 buses of various types and models for fixed-route service, providing service in New York City, the western edge of Nassau County, New York, and Mount Vernon and Yonkers of Westchester County. The current public brands are: MTA Bus Company - The MTA Bus Company was created in September 2004 to assume the operations of seven bus companies that operated under franchises granted by the New York City Department of Transportation. The merging of the companies into the MTA Bus began in January 2005 and was completed in February 2006. MTA Bus is responsible for both the local and express bus operations of the seven companies, consolidating their operations, maintaining current buses, purchasing new buses to replace the aging fleet currently in service, and adjusting schedules and route paths to better match travel demand. MTA Bus operates 46 local bus routes in the Bronx, Brooklyn, and Queens; and 35 express bus routes between Manhattan and the Bronx, Brooklyn, or Queens. It has a fleet of 1,336 buses, which makes MTA Bus the 10th largest bus fleet in the United States and Canada, serving 368,000 riders daily. MTA New York City Bus - New York City Transit buses, operating under the MTA New York City Bus brand, operate in all five boroughs, employing roughly 4,500 buses on about 200 local and 40 express routes within the five boroughs of New York City. Remember this is a fantasy roster and for the real roster the MTA runs, please click here. Definitions: Split Route is a bus route that has runs that are almost equally split or has a weekday/weekend service split between two bus depots. Rush Hour Route is a bus route that has Rush Hour Peak (6:30-9:30AM and 3:30-8PM) runs assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. School Route is a bus route that has a few trips to/from a school along a route assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. Service As Assigned (SAA) refers to a depot that has run(s) where an one way trip is made and the operator remains on standby, until called for service again, within the timeframe of the run. Summer Route is a bus route that has Summer only runs (usually on the weekends) assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. This applies mainly to routes that are altered or extended during the summer months. Bronx Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in the Bronx. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. All local buses are operated by the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA), a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Brand. The Bx50, a local multi-borough route, the Bx23, Bx43, Bx70, and the BxM Express routes, are operated by the MTA Bus Company brand. Amsterdam Depot Local Routes: Bx17, Bx18, Bx21, Bx32, Bx33 School Route: M116 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 97 local standard buses Total buses: 97 buses Eastchester Depot Local Routes: Bx23, Bx43, Bx50, Bx70 Express Routes: BxM6, BxM7, BxM8, BxM9, BxM10 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 45 local standard buses, 107 express buses Total buses: 152 buses Gun Hill Depot Local Routes: Bx16, Bx24, Bx26, Bx28, Bx29, Bx30, Bx34, Bx38 Articulated Routes: Bx4/4A, Bx5, Bx12, Bx22, Bx39, Bx40, Bx42 Select Bus Service Route: Bx12 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 109 local standard buses, 140 local artic buses, 37 SBS buses Total buses: 286 buses Kingsbridge Depot Local Routes: Bx3, Bx7, Bx10, Bx13, Bx20, M100 Rush Hour Local Route: Bx28 Articulated Routes: Bx1, Bx2, Bx9, Bx41 Rush Hour Articulated Route: Bx39 Summer Articulated Route: Bx12 Select Bus Service Route: Bx52 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 137 local standard buses, 102 local artic buses, 33 SBS buses Total buses: 272 buses West Farms Depot Local Routes: Bx6, Bx8, Bx11, Bx27, Bx31, Bx35, Bx36, Bx37, Bx46 Articulated Routes: Bx15, Bx19, Bx54 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 269 local standard buses, 79 local artic buses Total buses: 348 buses Yonkers Depot Express Routes: BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM4, BxM11, BxM18 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 78 express buses Total buses: 78 buses Brooklyn Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Brooklyn. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. The ones that started out as bus routes were almost all operated by the Brooklyn Bus Corporation until the NYC Board of Transportation took over in 1940. All but four Brooklyn local and six Brooklyn express routes are operated by the New York City Transit brand. The B100-B110 Local routes and all of the BM Express routes, are operated by the MTA Bus Company brand. East New York Depot Local Routes: B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B42, B45, B65, B71, B82, B83, B84, Q24, Q56 Rush hour route: B8 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 272 local standard buses Total buses: 272 buses Flatbush Depot Local Routes: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B49 School Routes: B7, B12, B47, B83 Select Bus Service route: B44 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 212 local standard buses, 40 SBS buses Total buses: 252 buses Fresh Pond Depot Local Routes: B7, B20, B26, B52, Q54, Q55, Q58 Split Route: B38 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 226 local standard buses Total buses: 226 buses Grand Avenue Depot Local Routes: B13, B24, B32, B47, B48, B57, B60, B62, Q59 Split Route:B38 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 157 local standard buses Total buses: 157 buses Jackie Gleason Depot Local Routes: B4, B8, B9, B11, B16, B33, B35, B37, B43, B61, B63, B67, B68, B69, B70 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 287 local standard buses Total Buses: 287 buses Spring Creek Depot Local Routes: B100, B101, B103 Express Routes: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4, BM5 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 72 local standard buses, 68 express buses Total buses: 144 buses Ulmer Park Depot Local Routes: B1, B3, B6, B36, B64, B74 School Route: B9 Express Routes: X27, X28, X37, X38 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 185 local standard buses, 79 express buses Total buses: 264 buses Williamsburg Depot Local Routes: B102, B110 Express Routes: BM10, BM11, BM12, BM14, BM15 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 25 local standard buses, 60 express buses Total buses: 85 buses Manhattan Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Manhattan. Presently, the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA),New York City Transit brand, a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Brand, operates all of the local buses in Manhattan. Manhattanville Depot Local Routes: M2, M3, M4, M5, M10, M11, M57, M96, M98, M104, M106, M116 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 258 local standard buses Total buses: 258 buses Michael J. Quill Depot Local Routes: M6, M8, M9, M12, M20, M21, M22, M31, M39, M42, M46, M50, M66, M72 School Routes: M11 Rush Hour Route: M57 Articulated Routes: M14A/D, M23, M79 Select Bus Service Routes: M34, M34A, M60 Rush Hour Select Bus Service Route: M86 Bus fleet Buses stored: 179 local standard buses, 77 local artic buses, 44 SBS buses Total buses: 300 buses Mother Clara Hale Depot Local Routes: M1, M7 Articulated Route: M35 Split Articulated Route: M15 Rush Hour Routes: M101, M102, M103 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 70 local standard buses, 50 local artic buses Total buses: 120 buses Tuskegee Airmen Depot Articulated Routes: M101, M102, M103 Split Articulated Route: M15 Select Bus Service Route: M86 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 112 local artic buses, 17 SBS buses Total buses: 129 buses Queens Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Queens, under two different public brands, NYC Transit and MTA Bus. Some of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. A little more than half of the local Queens routes are operated by the NYC Transit brand, while the remainder is operated by the MTA Bus brand. However, MTA Bus operates far more express (QM-prefix) routes than NYC Transit which uses the X-prefix. Baisley Park Depot Local Routes: Q64, Q110, Q111, Q112 Articulated Routes: Q113, Q114 Express Route: QM4, QM21 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 84 local standard buses, 22 local artic buses, 8 express buses Total buses: 117 buses Casey Stengel Depot Local Routes: Q12, Q13, Q15/15A, Q16, Q20A/B, Q26, Q28, Q31, Q32, Q48, Q76 School Routes: Q17, Q27, Q88 Select Bus Service Route: Q44 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 187 local standard buses, 43 SBS buses Total buses: 230 buses College Point Depot Local Routes: Q25, Q34, Q38, Q65, Q66 Express Routes: QM1, QM2, QM3, QM5, QM6, QM7, QM8, QM10, QM11, QM12, QM20 Rush Hour Express Route:BxM9 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 141 local standard buses, 170 express buses Total buses: 311 buses Far Rockaway Depot Local routes*: Q11, Q21, Q22, Q35 Express Routes: QM15, QM16, QM17, QM18 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 48 express buses Total buses: 48 buses Jamaica Depot Local Routes: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q30, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85 Select Bus Service route: Q5 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 196 local standard buses, 24 SBS buses Total buses: 220 buses JFK Depot Local Routes: Q6, Q7, Q8, Q9, Q11, Q21, Q22, Q37, Q40, Q41, Q60, Q89 Articulated Routes: Q10, Q52 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 214 local standard buses, 44 local artic buses Total buses: 258 buses LaGuardia Depot Local Routes:Q18, Q19, Q23, Q29, Q33, Q47, Q49, Q69, Q72, Q100, Q101, Q102, Q103, Q104 Articulated Route: Q53 Express Routes: QM24, QM25 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 181 local standard buses, 32 local artic buses, 33 express buses Total buses: 246 buses Queensboro Depot Local Routes: Q39, Q62, Q68, Q69, Q70, Q105 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 125 local standard buses Total buses: 125 buses Queens Village Depot Local Routes: Q1, Q2, Q27, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q83, Q88 School Routes: Q20A, Q31, Q76 Express Routes: X63, X64, X68 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 261 local standard buses, 35 express buses Total buses: 296 buses Staten Island Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes on Staten Island. Some of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. Most of the routes run to the St. George Ferry Terminal of the Staten Island Ferry. However, Staten Island is the home of the first interstate route, the S89, which operates into Bayonne, NJ. Staten Island is also the biggest borough of express (X) routes. Castleton Depot Local Routes: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S53, S54, S66, S76, S81, S86, S90, S93, S96, S98 School Routes: S44, S56, S57, S62, S74, S78 Express Routes: X10, X11, X14, X21 Express Rush Hour Routes: SAA, X7, X12 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 182 local standard buses, 76 express buses Total buses: 258 buses Charleston Depot Local Routes: S55, S56, S74, S78, S84 School route: S59 Express Routes: X17, X19, X22/22A, X23, X31 Express Rush Hour Routes: X1, X2, X4, X4, X5, X7, X8 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 85 local standard buses, 157 express buses Total buses: 242 buses Meredith Depot Express Routes: X12, X15, X40, X42 Rush Hour Express Routes:X10, X11, X14 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 80 express buses Total buses: 80 buses Yukon Depot Local Routes: S44, S57, S59, S61, S62, S89, S91, S92, S94 School Routes: S54, S55, S56, S74, S78 Select Bus Service Route: S79 Express Routes: X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X7, X8, X9, X24 Express Rush Hour Routes: SAA Bus Fleet Buses stored: 127 local standard buses, 35 SBS buses, 159 express buses Total buses: 321 buses